


Of Raptor and Man

by JasonVUK666



Series: Desires of Raptor and Man [2]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), human on dinosaur, human/velociraptor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonVUK666/pseuds/JasonVUK666
Summary: A continuation of: Jurassic Desires.Follow Owen Grady as he tries to make sense of his changing relationship with his raptor Beta Blue, what mental and physical struggles will he overcome?
Relationships: Blue & Owen Grady, Blue/Owen Grady
Series: Desires of Raptor and Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830178
Comments: 30
Kudos: 83





	Of Raptor and Man

**Author's Note:**

> After a lot of promises and a fair bit of time, here is the sequel people have been asking for. I can only hope it lives up to the original as I’m never quite sure if my works have a consistent level of quality, but I did my best, I think. Unlike Jurassic Desires this will be a multi-chapter story.

“There we go girl.”

“Yes, yes that’s it, that’s it, you can do it!”

_SCREEEEEECH!!_

“Yes, yes! You did it!”

Owen Grady, only a few months into his new job, stared at the first of a new generation of Velociraptor. The tiny creature had finally broken through her egg and was screeching louder than what was thought possible for something so small.

“Hey there baby girl.” He said softly, unable to suppress the large grin that had formed over his face.

The new-born raptor turned her head and gazed towards the sound, blinking her eyes rapidly as they adjusted to the light.

Man and raptor gazed into the other’s eyes, sizing the other up. Man had to admit, there was already so much intelligence in those eyes, what would come of this tiny little creature, what would she be like in the future, how would _they_ be?

Owen Grady couldn’t help but smile, his teeth showing, at the possibilities. Eye contact was suddenly lost as the new-born’s egg toppled backwards causing the baby to screech loudly in surprise.

Owen barely contained his laughter even as the screeching baby broke its way out of its egg in a fit of rage. At last though he held it in no longer, laughing his love filled heart out upon seeing the new-born attack broken shell of her egg. His laughter drew her eyes once more, her screeching immediately stopped her eyes fixated on his.

Upon seeing her whole, Owen Grady noticed her particularly strange blue stripe which ran up her back over her neck and covered her right eye. 

“Blue,” he muttered to himself and he felt his smile tugging once more at the corner of his lips. “Hello Blue,” he reached out cautiously towards her, the raptor sniffed at his fingers then pressed her head against his palm and chittered softly, her eyes then focused on his.

“Hello lover.” The baby raptor replied with a sultry woman’s voice.

Owen Grady’s eyes shot open as he awoke from his slumber, memories of last night’s deed came rushing back to him. He remembered awakening to his beta tearing off his underwear, the raptor lapping at his penis as if she’d been coached in oral sex, then her surrounding his erection with her tight vaginal walls as she slid down him, riding him in the reverse cowgirl position before he took her from behind like some sort of pervert, as if his body craved hers.

He stared in horror at the ceiling as he tried to wrap his mind over what had happened and why. He glanced down seeing himself as naked as the day he was born and looking just a little further, looking just over the edge of his bed he could see Blue curled up on the floor sleeping, the room filled with her soft snores.

 _‘What the hell have I done?’_ he couldn’t help but wonder, the question “why” continued to repeat itself in his head, growing more and more intense with the passing seconds. 

Why did it happen?

Why did she do it?

Why had he allowed it to happen?

Why him?

Why?

Owen released a slow shuddering breath as he tried to calm his wracked nerves.

He sat up slowly then glanced to his clock; it was only four-thirty-five in the morning, another hour before he’d normally get up. He carefully and quietly climbed out of bed, wincing every time he heard one of the squeaky springs in the mattress, knowing full well Blue’s hearing was much greater than his and yet she seemed undisturbed. He wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth however and climbed out of bed, ensuring he didn’t step on Blue who still slumbered, Owen made his way past her and silently made his way to his bathroom.

Once inside he closed and locked the door, released another breath; one he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and stared at himself in the mirror. He _looked_ okay, he deemed himself to _look_ sane enough. But after what he’d done. He was positive he’d broken a few laws last night and if anyone found out he’d be liable for a lawsuit for perversion against an animal, damaging property (albeit live property) and most likely a couple of other dozen things.

He reached down and turned on the cold tap letting the cool water run, placed his hands under the stream and splashed it over his face.

“Okay, okay. Calm down Owen, calm down.” He muttered softly to himself as he placed his hands on the sink. For the sake of his own sanity, Owen felt like he needed to rationalise what had happened between him and Blue.

Number one: They were a pack, Blue was his beta, and he was the alpha. Maybe betas hooked up with single alphas? Sure that sounded plausible, he was sure it happened in the wild, right?

Number two: Maybe Blue was on some sort of heat cycle, and with him being the only male in proximity, he was the only choice. Animals in heat normally acted differently, so that too was plausible.

Number three: … he couldn’t think of a rational third one.

Those seemed like decent ideas … except.

One: They were both completely different species, in nature two completely different animals don’t get “cosy”, you never hear of a lion getting cosy with a hyena or something like that. It didn’t happen!

Two: The exact same thing as before! And he was sure the dinosaurs at Jurassic World didn’t have heat cycles … right? It was removed from their genetics.

 _‘But life finds a way.’_ He thought, remembering a famous quote from Doctor Ian Malcolm regarding the raptors from the first park.

 _‘So, what the hell is going on?’_ he thought with aggravation. He was still drawing a blank. What had happened last night was just wrong and shouldn’t have happened, “and yet it did,” he muttered to himself.

There was a third reason that had crept up, an idea that lurked at the very back of his mind, but it was far too idiotic, it had no grounds of realism to it. Blue was first and foremost an animal, a predator that preyed upon weaker animals.

Except that at his weakest moment, she’d aided him, protected him, even cared for him. His thoughts drifted back to when Blue was just baby, even then she’d been loyal, he’d made notes on her surprising amounts of empathy and loyalty to him.

His mind came to a sudden stop at the possible revelation. That couldn’t have been the answer, could it? No, that was insane.

Owen closed his eyes and drew breath slowly through his nose to gather himself. He opened his eyes and looked at his reflection. What was he supposed to do now?

Suddenly a raptor’s bark came from the other side of the door followed by rustling and the heavy padding of feet, then more barking; Blue was awake. 

He heard her walking around his trailer before stepping up to the door and heard her sniffing the air heavily. The door shuddered for a moment as Blue pressed up against it, likely with her snout, she barked again then the door shuddered harder; she knew he was there.

He took a leap of faith and opened the door. There she was standing opposite him now, Blue barked upon seeing him, she looked him over from head to toe. Did she pause half way up, or was he seeing things?

“Hey there Blue.” Owen said in a slow calming yet commanding ton. Cautiously he reached one hand out towards her. Without warning Blue stepped forward pressing her snout against his palm, closing her eyes she moved as to let his hand drift down her neck. Her breathing sped up sounding as if she were panting softly. Owen’s thoughts immediately went back to last night and he pulled his hand away as if he’d been burnt.

The raptor stepped back, oblivious to his turmoil and barked at him.

This whole situation felt completely out of touch with reality, he felt as if some semblance of normality was needed to keep him in the realms of sanity. First things first, he was sweaty and stunk, he needed a shower.

“I need to get showered Blue,” Owen spoke up, Blue chittered and tilted her head before straightening it again and barked once more. Owen shook his head, why did he think she’d understand? Gathered his nerves, when all else failed go back to the training.

“Back up Blue, back up!” he said in a strong commanding tone and raised his hands up to her.

Blue, still softly panting, stepped back.

“That’s it. Back up Blue, back up!” Owen repeated in an even tone, enforcing the command. The raptor continued to step back.

Owen suddenly grabbed the door and moved to close it, only to be stopped as Blue screeched in alarm then blocked the door with her head and right clawed hand.

Owen let go immediately and stepped back as Blue turned her focus back to him, she didn’t move any further only tilting her head at him then chirped softly before sniffing the air. It appeared she didn’t want be closed off from her Alpha so soon.

Owen eyed her cautiously, despite all that had happened in the last few weeks and what happened last night, he didn’t want to take any risks in case she lost her temper, or simply decided she didn’t need nor want him anymore. But there was no sign of aggression, no sign of irritation, nor a shred of hostility towards him, just cool calm patience with a hint of curiosity.

“What’s going on in your head Blue?” he asked quietly receiving only a chirp in reply.

He needed a shower, and Blue obviously didn’t want to leave him alone.

 _‘Damn it,’_ was all he could think, he glanced at the shower beside him from the corner of his eyes then focussed back to the raptor. _‘Screw it’,_ he thought with frustration before climbing into the shower and pulled the curtain across it.

He heard Blue bark and step further into the bathroom, he could see her silhouette vaguely from behind the curtain, she pressed her snout against the curtain then inhaled sharply.

“Blue!” Owen cried out as he backed away from her.

The raptor paused then stepped forward bringing her curtain covered head closer to him.

“Blue! Back off!” Owen ordered as he pushed himself up against the wall. He looked to his shower then turned it on, cold water immediately started to spray out from the shower head, grabbing it he redirected the water to the raptor causing her to screech in surprise and step back. Owen placed the shower head back and rubbed his tired eyes, his “ _calming relaxing shower”_ was quickly turning into a bigger headache than it really needed to be. 

Pulling back the curtain a little, Owen saw the raptor shaking her head and running a clawed hand down her snout before her eyes zeroed in on his face and her full attention was redirected to him, she chirped softly before exhaling sharply through her nose.

“Stay there Blue!” Owen ordered, one arm poking out from around the shower curtain and held up his hand in command, “stay there!” strong commanding tone of voice, eye contact, when all else failed fall back on to training. It was his life’s mantra these days.

The raptor in question seemed to become a little agitated, her rump swaying from side to side, a strange action he hadn’t seen before and chittered softly at him, otherwise she didn’t move any further.

Owen reluctantly pulled himself away from the curtain and increasing the shower’s temperature before stepping under the warm water. After a few seconds he already felt his muscles beginning to relax and the pounding headache was receding. He lowered his head letting the water pour down the back of his head, his breathing slowed, his overworked mind relaxed, his breathing calmed. Owen grabbed his bar of soap and started to lather up his body, washing the morning sweat off himself, then used the soap on his hair since he’d run out of shampoo days ago, he made a quick note to look for some more.

It suddenly came to Owen’s mind that through the process of lathering and cleaning himself, Blue had been _very_ quiet. Curiosity getting the better of him Owen decided to check on the velociraptor. Turning to open the curtain he was startled when his eyes landed on the raptor’s head poking around the side of the shower curtain less then a foot away from him, her eyes staring intently at him likely having watched him wash himself without him realising. The raptor’s eyes seemed to focus on him further upon being discovered, a soft vibrating growl emanated from her throat.

Owen simply stared at her with a mix of surprise and confusion, his mind unable to properly work out what he should feel about this situation, all he could immediately come up with were two simple words, which he muttered quietly.

“Clever girl.”

Blue’s soft throaty growl grew louder.

Owen quickly finished his shower then exited the opposite side, away from the nosy raptor. Blue barked and followed him even as he retrieved a towel and started drying himself.

“Damn it Blue I need a minute!” he all but yelled in frustration as the raptor tried to keep herself within his personal space. Despite the raptor’s constant close proximity and interference, Owen was able to finish drying himself and eventually got himself dressed.

As soon as Owen managed to get his t-shirt over his head Blue took the opportunity to press her snout against his chest and take in several rapid intakes of his scent.

“Darn it Blue! I said _back up_!” Owen ordered, stepping back to put distance between himself and the raptor whom continually pressed forward taking multiple intakes of his scent, her nose bopping against his covered chest while he tried to pull his head through the t-shirt’s neck hole, the damned thing seemed to have shrunk at some point. 

Taking a firm grip on his t-shirt he firmly yanked it down forcing his head through the hole, immediately Blue stepped closer once more, her mouth opening and dragged her tongue over Owen’s face, he groaned deeply and took another few steps back, the back of his legs knocked against his bed causing him to fall back against it. 

He sat up immediately, his instincts expecting the worse but was greeted by a long tongue that was dragged from his chin to his forehead. Owen groaned out in disgust, after all that effort to get cleaned only to have raptor drool slathered across his face.

Owen placed a hand on the end of Blue’s snout and pushed her back. “Alright Blue, back up!” he ordered in a strong commanding tone. The raptor relented, stepping back and watched as he rose, she chittered softly as he came up to eye level.

First two tasks complete he knew to move on to breakfast. He recalled having some left-over spaghetti from last night. Speaking of food, there was the fact he likely had a hungry velociraptor in front of him, he’d have to get Blue back to the pack and get them fed. Then maybe afterwards he would try and wrap his mind around last night.

Owen quickly put on his boots, his sleeveless jacket then grabbed what was left of his spaghetti in a pan from the night before, sealed the lid on top then put it under his arm.

“Come on Blue, we’re going home,” he said softly to the raptor. Blue barked softly then chittered as Owen made his way closer to her before squeezing his way past her, grabbed his rifle from its wall mount while trying to avoid the raptor’s tongue nearing his face, “come on Blue, come on!” he said and quickly made his way to the door and opened it before exiting.

Owen heard Blue’s excited barking before she too exited his make-shift home, just as he made it down the steps and walked up to his bike, tucking the pan into a bag attached to his bike, he looked back to the raptor whom had stealthily made her way down the stairs and was now only a few feet away from him. “You ready Blue?” he called to her as he started up his bike then pulled on the throttle, the raptor barked out loudly.

The ride over to the raptor den was uneventful, though Owen was mindful of his surroundings, at least as mindful as one could be going at speed, from the corner of his eye he could see Blue on his right, easily keeping pace with him. To his left was nothing but trees, but it was what was beyond those trees that worried him, was the Rex hidden there waiting for them or some other large predator? He knew deep down he was being paranoid, if there were any threats Blue would pick up on them and alert him, at least he was sure she would.

The pair came upon the den, Owen slowed his bike on approach and parked. Blue brushed herself against him chittering softly before jogging into the den itself and barked loudly to her sisters.

Owen watched her curiously, slowly making his way to the entrance as the other raptors stepped out into the open while Blue paced back and forth before them. The others started sniffing, taking in Blue’s scent. The beta raptor stopped her pacing and allowed her sisters to take in her scent all the while growling softly, the sound more like a deep cat purr to Owen’s ears.

Then to his horror the other three raptors snapped their heads towards him, their eyes wide open, Charlie’s mouth even hung open a little wider as Blue turned and looked at him with what could only be described as a look of satisfaction.

 _‘Oh shit.’_ Owen thought, he swallowed the lump that seemed to have grown in his throat as realisation dawned on him; the other raptors knew what he and Blue had done last night.

Blue turned to her sister and started barking and chittering at them, each slowly turned their focus from him to her. Owen could only imagine what Blue was saying, perhaps she was telling them verbally what had happened. Owen felt himself sweat before heading towards the meat chiller, he opened it and looked inside, there were only 4 pig carcasses left. This was bad. He knew the girls could hunt for their food, but he always felt reassured when there was that little bit extra in case things went bad for them.

Alright, he knew what needed to be done today. If he focussed on the task at hand, he’d be able to put off _other_ thoughts till later.

“Alright girls! Line up!” he called out to them. On que the raptors rushed out of the den and lined up in front of him, Blue as ever was first. He turned around and reached into the chiller to get one of the pig carcasses when he felt something press against him. Jolting up he turned around and saw Blue having stepped out of line and was now gently brushing herself across him, Owen watched her for a moment as she turned around and brushed the other side of her body against him.

Owen spared a glance to the others who were watching the scene. Charlie tilted her head from side to side, like she was unsure what to make it. Delta stretched her head further and sniffed the air. Echo simply watched quietly her eyes flickering between Blue and him.

Owen looked down to Blue, who had what he imagined as a smug and satisfied expression on her face. Today was already starting weird and likely wasn’t going to be getting any better.

Owen eased the raptor away from him, there was some resistance on her part, but she relented after he stroked his hand along her back a few times and ordered her back to the line with the others. Blue did so without further question having gotten her wanted attention, Owen turned back around and grabbed one of the pig corpses from the chiller.

“Alright Charlie!” he called to the raptor and threw the pig in her direction, the raptor stepped forward and caught it between her jaws placed it on the ground and started devouring it.

Without waiting, hearing the raptor snap up the pig behind him, Owen reached back into the chiller and grabbed the third pig. “Echo you’re up!” he called and threw the pig to her, again the raptor caught it as he retrieved the second to last pig. “Delta!” he threw the pig, same result, he grabbed the last pig and looked Blue in the eye. His beta held her head high as she awaited her meal, her eyes never leaving his, he noticed she wasn’t looking at him like the others, she never truly did before but now something was different, different than before. It didn’t take a genius to figure out it was because of last night, but what exactly _was_ last night?

 _‘What’s going on with you Blue?’_ Owen wondered briefly for what felt like the hundredth time that day, which was a lot considering he’d only been awake for about forty-five minutes, an hour at tops.

“Blue,” he said softly, “this is for you.” He threw the pig to her and like her sister she caught it between her jaws, slammed it into the ground and started tearing into it.

Owen shook his head, he promised himself to think on what had happened later, he needed to focus on the pack’s needs rather than his own.

As the pack ate, he gathered up a shovel and a bag then made his way inside of the den. The den would need cleaning of the girls’ _mess_. He went to the usual spot and found what he was looking for, from years of practise he had it all cleaned, put in the bag and was leaving the den just as the girls were finishing with their breakfast.

Owen put away the mess in a large dumpster, the contents would be burned later. Owen then washed his hands by the outside tap attached to the control hub for the den before turning back to his girls who waited for him.

“Alright girls just routine exercises then we’re heading out!”

He didn’t know _why_ he talked to them as if they understood, but he felt like he needed to talk to them or to someone just so he wouldn’t go stir crazy, if he wasn’t crazy already. At least they responded as if they understood as the raptors began squawking and barking with excitement.

Owen simply grinned and pulled his clicker from his top pocket and held it adjacent to his eyes and clicked it several times.

“Alright girls, we’re moving, come on!” he ordered and circled around them, the girls stayed in line as they followed his movement before he led them back into the den for training.

So far this light-time had been strange, not unpleasant just strange. When Blue had awoken she recalled all that had happened the dark-time before slumber, she had taken the steps to finally do as she desired and claim Alpha as her own, she had growled softly as she remembered the sense of fullness in her nether region and the heat that came with it as she thrust herself upon Alpha’s male-hood and the sense of euphoria as Alpha had taken charge and dominated her. After allowing herself to be pulled from her memories and finally locating Alpha he had acted so strange, not uncaring just strange. He didn’t seem to understand they were mates now, that she had given him her in her fullness. But like any good Beta she was patient. She had to remember Alpha was not like her, he was _other-kind_ and they were a strange fearful kind. Except Alpha of course. Alpha was strong, powerful, loud, desirable.

Alpha suddenly called her name bringing her back from her thoughts, she focused back on him once more as he held the tiny click noisemaker in his hand.

She and her sisters were following Alpha’s command as he had raised them to do. His sounds so strange to her ears were understood, she and her sister moved as one around Alpha as he turned in a circle to follow them with his body, his strong commanding body. He barked at them and they stopped immediately. He waited, barking softly to them, the click noisemaker in his hand click-clicking again, his hand rose up over his head and their snouts rose to follow his command, this was routine, this was reinforcing his dominance and command above them, and she would ensure he stayed there. He barked once more his arms opening wide and she and her sisters immediately ran to him, she ensured that she as beta … co-alpha, Beta-Alpha? That _she_ as next in command were first to reach him and rubbed herself against him, the others joined in by Alpha’s command, they already knew Alpha was claimed by she and she by he.

Alpha barked in that strange way he did when happy and commanded they step back; she took the moment to ensure to reinforce their matehood by running her tongue over his neck and face before stepping away. 

Alpha reaction was strange to her, he was not dismissive as before but he was not licking her in return, not touching her in her most sensitive spot to enforce her as his. He rubbed his hand over where she had licked him and rubbed it on himself … oh? Good! Alpha was spreading her scent over his body, this was good. Alpha’s kind must do it differently than hers. His kind was strange.

He looked to her, their eyes met, she raised her head and focused on him, she didn’t know her tail had started to sway behind her, she barked once. The others stayed silent and watched.

Alpha began shaking his head as he sometimes does when things are good, she copied him and shook her head up and down, maybe it would help him understand. If it worked or not she couldn’t tell. Maybe she would try again later but for now Alpha was having them leave the den, perhaps they were going hunting again, maybe Alpha would join them! The thought excited her.

What was going on with Blue?

That was the only thought now going through Owen’s mind.

After the routine training exercises, he’d decided to tackle the situation of food, or rather lack thereof, with a hunting trip. Once more Owen Grady found himself atop his motorcycle with his four raptors forming a protective barrier along his sides and his back, despite the whole situation with Blue he felt comfortable and safe around them. Whatever was going on with Blue, he knew she had his back. Owen briefly glanced towards Blue who was running by his right side, he promised himself once more to put the thoughts aside but damnit what happened last night kept coming back to the forefront of his thoughts.

 _‘Stay focused, one thing at a time.’_ Owen mentally berated himself, shaking his head lightly in hopes of ridding himself of the unwanted thoughts. _‘Alright, a little game before we look for food. Let them stretch their legs a little more.’_

Owen slowed his bike once he thought they were far enough, the raptors slowed with him and the whole pack came to a stop.

Owen looked around slowly, cautiously, he made note of the girls’ reactions, they sniffed the air but did little else. If there was a threat nearby, they’d smell it. They were safe at least for the time being. Owen dismounted his bike and walked it over to the closest tree, resting the bike upon it then turned to the raptors and withdrew his clicker from his jacket’s left chest pocket.

“Alright girls” he called to them, raising the clicker to eye level, “form up! Eyes on me.” he clicked twice as the raptors moved and stood in a line before him, their gaze never leaving him. “Alright girls, hide and seek!” he announced, reinforced training, stick to training, they knew _hide and seek,_ before the Indominus incident he and Barry would release an animal into the wild and then let the raptors sniff it out using the animal’s scent. Afterward his ankle had recovered he and Barry had taught the girls a new hide and seek game, using Owen as the bait, Barry had been highly against it, but Owen had been confident, it’d taken some time but with Barry’s help the girls had figured it out.

“Alright hold!” he commanded, the raptors were a buzz with energy, excitement coursed through their very being.

Sudden Owen made a break for it running into the foliage. Each time he and Barry had the girls wait the same amount of time; forty-seconds, if Owen got far or not in those forty-seconds was irrelevant, they’d wait the same amount of time and then they would seek.

Forty seconds was up, the girls had been trained to know how long to wait to the point it became instinctive. As if a timer had reached zero the girls shot off int the foliage after their alpha, minding not to damage his bike.

Owen had surprised himself, getting fairly deep into the woodland, at least in his opinion and had climbed up into a tree, to try and make it harder for the girls he’d discarded his jacket and thrown it down onto the ground near a tree opposite him.

Within moments he swore he could hear rustling, he pressed himself flat against the trunk of the tree and watched the ground below, he could see movement in the bushes but nothing else. If he didn’t know the girls as well as he did, or if he had been anyone but himself, he’d be terrified right now. _‘Maybe I am a bit scared.’_ He shamelessly admitted, even with the experience he had with raptors … the image of Blue riding his cock the night before suddenly jumped straight to the forefront of his mind … and now he’d lost his train of thought.

 _‘Damn it.’_ Owen thought to himself, _‘focus man, come on, get your head together.’_ He mentally chastised himself.

Suddenly he heard the distinct barking of raptors. Charlie was first out of the bushes and immediately darted to the other tree, sniffing it. Delta and Echo soon followed, sniffing the other tree before Charlie and Echo started barking again, louder.

Owen raised a brow. What were they doing?

Owen suddenly cried out in shock as he felt something bump his foot. He looked down as saw Blue under him, barking and cawing at him. The other girls took note of their Beta, then immediately looked at Owen and started barking at him frantically.

“Okay, okay! You found me.” He called out to them, before making his way down the tree, the raptors barking and cawing the whole time. He came down and the girls moved in closer to him, Blue nudging him with her head. “Okay! Hey! Ow! Back up. Back up!” he ordered in a strong challenging voice. What the hell had gotten into them? Why were they suddenly so frantic?

He answer came immediately as the foliage broke open by the tree he’d just been in, from within the depths of the woodland stepped out a large horned beast with a blood-red hide and beady little eyes; a Carnotaurus.

The girls spun around and barked violently at the larger predator. The Carnotaurus roared back. Another roar erupted from the woodland, diagonally from Owen and the girls. Echo and Delta turned their heads and barked as a second, deep brown coloured, Carnotaurus appeared.

“Oh shit.” Owen muttered as the pair of Carnotaurus roared at the raptor pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments and any words of advice or wisdom. I know this isn't as good as J-D, but I hope it has lived up to it even if but a little bit.


End file.
